


'Live in my Heart

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Set during and after the Miami V-Live.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleFreakcess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFreakcess/gifts).



> HELLO!   
> SO. I have been working on this story since the night of the Miami V-Live. See... CHANGJIN ARE SO LOUD RIGHT NOW and I am IN for it!! Like DAMN BOYS. :P Anyways, I've been working on this slowly, cept it took way longer than I wanted it to because I FIGURED they would have released subtitles by now...... and they never did. And I don't really speak Korean, besides a few words and like... understanding the letters? So the first section of this is based entirely off of body language and minimal conversational Korean. I probably am wrong in places, and if so I hope you forgive me. I had been waiting for subtitles to add in some dialogue...but that never came, and I'm sick of waiting. SO, I decided to just go ahead and finish the story not knowing who ACTUALLY was rooming together or any of that. So anything that isn't canon compliant as far as those kind of details go (because obviously as loud as they are we have no evidence that Changjin is real and I would never imply that my interpretation is fact. Just extreme fantasy based off of the cutest fucking dynamics I've ever seen in my life) I hope you will forgive as well. 
> 
> I love Changjin. And if it is real, I will fight tooth and nail for their happiness. 
> 
> I also LOVE dom Changbin. I honestly could see their relationship switching either direction, and so I've written both before. But I am a SUCKER for Changbin as the top/dom. But where I started this story out with only like hard dom in mind... I reached a point in the story where I just was so overwhelmed with like 'soft' dom ideas. .... and after consulting with the peach who specifically requested I make something to post, I decided to shift towards soft. Because as much as a rough dom is hot and desirable at times (and trust me, Changbin goes there in this story) I think the greater sign of a good dom is knowing when to take it back to love making and not just fucking. 
> 
> okay. I think I said everything I wanted to.... besides the fact that I drove all the way to LA (like 13 hrs) to see them on Sunday...and I'm fucking wrecked. So it's honestly a miracle I'm posting anything at all because I'm fucking DEAD.

“You guys ready to go live?” Minho asked the group, warily. It was a bit odd to have him be in charge of organizing things and starting them up. But, with Chan sick, it made the most sense for the next oldest to take over. Chan was currently asleep upstairs, in the room Hyunjin and he were assigned to for the night. Of course, Hyunjin had already moved his stuff to Jisung and Seungmin’s room for the night, hoping to give the leader space to heal, although if he were to be completely honest, he also really just didn’t want to be around sick people.

“I’m good,” Hyunjin said softly, pulling Changbin against him lightly. His head was pounding, the concert had been extra loud that night, and it wasn’t helping that everyone was being ridiculously loud, now. With a sigh, he moved to place his arm around Changbin, hoping to ground himself a bit. As the Live started, Changbin moved to make a loud noise, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but cover his mouth. But even though Hyunjin had him stop, Changbin hadn’t been _annoying_ him. However, when Minho and Felix and the others started being loud, Hyunjin found himself physically flinching. It didn’t make sense that he was annoyed by them and not by Changbin, but then again nothing about his feelings for Changbin had ever made much sense.

Hyunjin felt his fingers wandering along Changbin’s neck, lightly, loving the feel of his skin beneath his fingertips. The Live progressed, and they proceeded to celebrate the youngest’s birthday. But his fingers were really cold, so he began tucking them into his sweatshirt. He turned to Changbin as he started to do so, and shook his sleeve, asking him for help. But instead of a light tug, Changbin yanked hard, causing almost all of his shoulder to become exposed to the cold air. Following which, Changbin brought his rough fingers up to caress against his skin.

Hyunjin immediately flinched back, smacking against Changbin. He wasn’t repulsed, of _course_ he wasn’t repulsed. Nothing felt better to him than Changbin’s fingers against his body, but this was _not_ a good time for him to react to such a touch. The tips of his ears grew red, and he threw himself into conversation with the others, trying to distract himself from everything, subtly leaning against Changbin for a second to let him know he wasn’t really mad. And when Minho got up to get Jeongin’s cake, Hyunjin hopped up to get the lights, taking a solid second after slipping off camera to ensure his composure was back.

Of course, that didn’t mean Hyunjin was satisfied to let Changbin by easy for his teasing. And, when Changbin leaned forward to focus on Jeongin, Hyunjin found the perfect opportunity for payback. _Honestly._ Changbin should _not_ be allowed to wear cutoff shirts. Frankly, he was kind of sick of SexRacha wearing them so often during their time in America. Chan consistently flaunted them during Lives, and even Jisung was wearing one tonight, proving to STAY that he was as ripped as he was rumored to be. Again though, nothing did it for him quite like Changbin. His biceps were so perfect, all the time, yes, but especially right then, right next to Hyunjin. And the way he was leaning, meant that there was a perfect gap right under his arm, next to his right pec. Curious how far Hyunjin could push his Hyung, he pushed his arm back into his sleeve and carefully brought his fingers to Changbin’s skin, sliding inwards with his long fingers, brushing closer to Changbin’s nipple.

Changbin, never one to be all that quiet, straight up groaned. Half moan, and half complaint. All eyes in the room turned to them, complete confusion on their faces. Changbin tried to play it off, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but dissolve into silent laughter. _Priceless._ Changbin, blushing, ignored him for a minute, during which he zoned out of conversation, loving the way Changbin rested his hands on his lap for a moment, before he completely disengaged and pulled out his phone, leaning forward very conspicuously.

_God, I’m bored,_ Hyunjin thought, sadly. Well, that wasn’t exactly accurate. He wasn’t _bored_. He was restless. He enjoyed doing lives, even if they grew a _bit_ tedious during tour dates, but honestly they were a nice way to wind down from the concerts each night. Except that was kind of the problem. Hyunjin didn’t want to wind _down._

He moved over to Changbin’s shoulder, nestling up to his body, hoping to convey a bit of what he was feeling. But he could tell immediately Changbin was still tense, put out with him. Changbin concentrated on his phone, and Hyunjin tried moving just a bit closer, watching the Live through Changbin’s screen. Changbin exited the V-Live app, switching over to a memo app. Then, he adjusted the direction of his phone, typing quickly: _You’re so dead._ Hyunjin had to shift his attention briefly, but the words stuck. And when he brought his head back to his shoulder, Changbin’s phone back on the Live, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Hyunjin wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

In fact, as Changbin turned his screen towards the others, subconsciously needing to prove to the others that he was on the ‘right’ screen during the live, Hyunjin brought his fingers back to the gap in his shirt, and slid them inward once more.

Changbin had learned his lesson since the first, not audibly giving into his panic. Instead, he turned towards Hyunjin, disbelief and incredulity on his face. Hyunjin was already laughing this time, but he brought his fingers up to caress Changbin’s wrist, hoping to somewhat appease the rising emotions clear to him in Changbin’s eyes. He whispered apologies, especially when he saw Changbin make _that_ face, the one that made him giddy with anticipation. Changbin was getting riled up. Still laughing, Hyunjin kept his wrist on Changbin’s and let him cover the gap in the fabric once more.

He leaned back, but appreciated how _awkward_ Changbin’s posture became as he tried to force himself back into a calm state. The next moment Changbin spent clearly uncomfortable as he shifted from position to position, on guard and serious. Hyunjin tried slipping his hand back, only to be pushed aside, Changbin not even sparing him a glance. Minho started shouting in the next sentence, bringing Hyunjin’s awareness back to the headache that teasing Changbin had distracted him from. His hands were stuck in his sweater and he struggled to free them. When he had succeeded in doing so, he immediately covered his ears.

He watched the room, waiting for body language to signify that the others were done being loud. When that was the case once more, he put his arm back around Changbin, seeking stability. Changbin leaned against him, and both engaged in conversation with the others. Hyunjin found himself needing even more contact though, so he placed his leg over the other’s, resting between his knees. He fidgeted with his fingers, trying to resist the instinct to play with Changbin’s hair or run his fingers across his chest. It was hard and he realized he wasn’t paying a whole ton of attention, but he started to catch on to the conversation when Seungmin began mimicking lifting his shirt up. Minho repeated the action more dramatically, and finally Yongbok started talking. After a moment of that, Changbin cut into the conversation, posturing in such a way as if to flaunt his body. But he was known among both stay and SKZ as having the softest stomach. Hyunjin couldn’t resist bringing his fingers down to tickle against said stomach, and even though Minho did it too, it was against Hyunjin that Changbin chose to retaliate, smacking against his thigh, hard.

Hyunjin cried out, but even though Changbin tried to pull away while he dished out his punishment, Hyunjin refused to let go. Leaning forward with him, and then pulling him back against him once more trying to appease him with a hand on his arm. When he was sure Changbin wasn’t going to move, he relaxed again, letting his body flop as Changbin did a seated version of Seungmin’s famous Day6 fanboy dance. When he was done, Hyunjin put his other leg next to his first, crossed over Changbin’s thigh, this time much higher up than last time.

The rest of the members were still teasing Changbin. Hyunjin connected the fingers of his hands together, creating a full embrace across Changbin’s chest. Minho ran his hand over Changbin’s stomach again while Jisung went on one of his, somehow faster than Changbin’s raps, rants, annoying Changbin. The elder laughed lightly, but signaled to Hyunjin to go pull out Jisung. Hyunjin didn’t even hesitate for a second as he stood up, moving immediately to pull on Jisung’s wrists, attempting to yank him from his seat. He tried for only a few seconds before his pulse sped up.

“Come back here!” Changbin commanded. Hyunjin blinked, glancing briefly in Changbin’s direction before he tried pulling Jisung once more. Changbin repeated his command quieter, and Hyunjin found himself walking back.

As he sat down, he instantly felt himself dropping slightly. He _loved_ when Changbin took charge of any situation, but Changbin commanded him directly could cause him, on a normal day, to start sub dropping. The fact that he was already really horny did not help anything. He crossed his hands over his lap and kept to himself for a second. If Changbin was in a bossy mood, he probably wanted Hyunjin to wait for his approval. But he found himself growing needier again. Instead of trying to force Changbin back against him, Hyunjin leaned over and rested his chin on his shoulder again, almost like a scolded puppy placing his head on his master’s knee, pleading for forgiveness. 

They made a few adjustments but stayed, for the most part, in that position. Up until Hyunjin could tell one of the others was close to being loud once more. He moved away from Changbin and plugged his ears. Changbin followed his decision, plugging his in turn. But when nothing happened they removed their fingers and Hyunjin took the opportunity to pull Changbin back into his arms. Changbin was apparently still self-conscious, as he pulled forward his shirt and peered down to observe his own body.

Hyunjin grabbed hold of the other corner of the shirt, peeking down himself, holding firmly to Changbin’s wrist. When he was done looking, honestly he found nothing down there he didn’t love, he made a show of patting his Hyung’s belly. Changbin got really nervous, “Why,” He complained awkwardly, before realizing he was reacting too calmly. He added a more typical shout, right in Hyunjin’s ear. Again, he tried to pull away, but Hyunjin held tight. Right up until Minho screamed loudly. Hyunjin flinched, covering his ears and groaning annoyed. He looked towards the camera, incredibly annoyed. When he turned back, Changbin was back in his forward position.

And again, Hyunjin couldn’t resist the gap, reaching over in his frustrated state to poke at Changbin. Where Changbin had protested a lot in the past, this time he maintained complete neutrality as far as verbal reacting went. He elbowed Hyunjin away, before resting his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh and turning to face him. His expression started off blank, but as he looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, shielded somewhat from the rest of the room beneath his blue hat, his gaze softened completely. And his simple resting hand turned into a caress as he ran his hand over Hyunjin’s leg. Their gazes were both soft, but Hyunjin did his best to communicate how wanting he was. They swapped a few quiet words, Changbin warning Hyunjin to behave, but when Hyunjin laughed at him, his warning was paired with a tight squeeze against Hyunjin’s thigh, one Hyunjin knew would leave a light bruise behind, one that sent his heart racing, even as he protested and removed the other’s hand.

Changbin sat up tall after he was removed though, leaning against him again. Hyunjin calmed himself down a bit, really it wasn’t fair of Changbin to put that kind of physical pressure on him in this situation. He _knew_ what that did to Hyunjin. In fact, everything Changbin had done so far this evening had been clear steps towards riling him up further, rather than helping defuse him. With another shift, a few words, and a laugh, Changbin was once more backed up against the couch, Hyunjin curling around him in one fluid motion, arms around his shoulders, head pushed up near his neck, legs dangling between his, over Changbin’s thigh. He held on tight, seeking comfort and contact.

Conversation required him to lean away from Changbin. He still kept his legs intertwined with Changbin, and felt pleased in the decision when Changbin leaned his arm against his thigh, large biceps clear in his vision. The attention in the room was shifting towards Jeongin’s cake, and Changbin also decided to have a brief Aegyo moment, which Hyunjin decided to mimic. Changbin leaned over, without moving his legs, to touch the cake, and after a moment Jisung handed him something with a little bit of frosting on it.

Hyunjin got up for a minute, crouching in front of the cake, to try and see it better and feeling how hard it was on the outside. When he was satisfied, he moved back over to Changbin, sliding his arm around his shoulders. He continued speaking with others, absentmindedly playing with the edge of Changbin’s sleeve. He loved the way it shifted beneath his fingers. But as with most lives, he could hear in his head the instructions to not do any one thing for more than a moment. So he moved over to take off his hat and shift his hair. The members were playing the acrostic poem game again, making different members create lines using the syllables of different words to create a bigger poem. And of course it was Hyunjin’s turn as he leaned forward, pulling his sleeves down to cover his whole hands.

He played along, Changbin dividing his attention between him and his stomach, where he was playing with the fabric of his shirt once more. Things descended into chaos right after, as they discussed who would try it next. Minho started shouting and Hyunjin wasn’t even the first one to freak out and cover his ears, Jisung taking the full brunt of his shout. In the end, Seungmin conceded the fight, starting up the next set of words. During one of his lines, Seungmin referenced Changbin, who immediately went into cutesy mode, saying thank you. Hyunjin put his arm around Changbin once more.

Minho leaned back on Changbin’s left, so Hyunjin pulled Changbin back with him, as he moved to rest against the couch, making sure that Minho would still be on screen. But that comfortable pose was ruined slightly when Changbin got fake offended again, crying out a loud, “What,” And sitting up straight. Hyunjin sat up, playing the part of apologetic and comforting, up until Changbin’s façade had passed. Then he yanked him back once more. Minho was in the process of playing the game, and as always, he hesitated before each response, causing Hyunjin to laugh at his bravado gone wrong.

Minho finished his round, and everyone cheered for him, but things died down a bit almost immediately after. Changbin stopped focusing on the comments, and took to slapping his phone against his perfect thigh. In the silence of the moment, Hyunjin found himself pulling his sleeve up once more. In the next second he slid his fingers towards the gap in Changbin’s underarm, tickling him for what he knew would probably be the last time during the live. Changbin covered the gap right after, body going rigid, laughing lightly in protest.

However, the action of covering himself had caused his arm to smack against Minho’s elbow. And the oldest in the room wasn’t about to take that kind of thing sitting down. The second he noticed Changbin’s freak out, he moved as if to flick Changbin’s head. Changbin curled into Hyunjin’s body, not enjoying a punishment unfairly given. Hyunjin pretended to flick him as well, and only relented when Minho backed off. Changbin looked contrite, and Hyunjin smirked. Not because of Changbin’s supposed contrition, but because he knew that Changbin was going to get him back for it, later.

He moved away, grabbing his own phone to open up a text banner. He typed in a long winded form of the question “Why?”, showing STAY, and then his members. He was so very uncomfortably horny, desperate to get Changbin alone. Everyone laughed when they saw his first note, but moved on quickly. So he moved back to the phone and typed in a quick, “Let’s Stop.” He showed STAY, alone, this time, knowing of course that eventually his members would see it, as several were monitoring the comments and Live on their own phones.

Of course, when Minho caught on to his frustration, he insisted that Hyunjin be made to play the game once more. Hyunjin tried to be a good sport, but he was honestly so ready to end this Live. He loved STAY; he loved his members. But, he really just wanted to vent his energy. After Hyunjin was done with the poem, the rest had Jeongin do a special birthday edition. And finally, things started to die down, if only a little. Hyunjin leaned forward on his knees, chin against his knuckles as he tried to make it through the rest of the live calmly.

Changbin made his new favorite joke about Phoenix and Felix, as that was their next stop on the tour, smirking lightly at Hyunjin. He knew how jealous Hyunjin could get over anything “Changlix” based. Hyunjin smacked his arm roughly twice, before giving him a rough hug. Changbin was _really_ trying to mess with his head. He held onto the other for only a brief moment, before sitting back up and waiting for things to end. But finally, thanks and praise be to whatever deity may or may not exist, Hyunjin watched the staff member hit end.

Contrary to popular belief regarding Idol behavior, the end of the Live changed very little about the behaviors of the members. The core of who they were as a group never changed on or off camera. They were Stray Kids no matter the situation. However, the button did cause a small muting of behavior. The pressure to portray or ‘perform’ died down and they slipped back into their natural selves.

That wasn’t to say that they  _ weren’t  _ being themselves on camera, Hyunjin supposed each of them did have a specific persona they chose to portray on camera. In addition, they all had certain things they tried not to show to STAY. Jisung, for example tried really hard not to worry anyone with his anxiety. Changbin always played up the class clown angle, taking the brunt of awkward moments for the rest because that was how he interpreted his role as Hyung. Hyunjin tended to play up his dramatic side, and so forth. Seungmin was probably the member whose on camera vs. off camera persona was virtually identical. He tended to give very little concern to being something he wasn’t. He was just as willing to slip into fanboy mode for Day6 on a normal day, as he was to go quiet and thoughtful. He was genuinely one of the smartest members of the group. Minho was another who changed very little between powering down the camera.

But if anything every drastically changed between on camera and off camera times, it was per managerial or staff directions. Sometimes they were asked to focus their attention on a different member than the previous live, or to play up skinship with a member that they hadn’t interacted with in a while, or in some cases to avoid skinship with a member they were growing too close to on camera. Off camera, of course, the managers could care less who interacted with who, as long as there wasn’t anything toxic going on or rule breaking. JYP still had a dating ban, regardless of sexual orientation or age.

As South Korea was still a very conservative place, they had to be extra,  _ extra  _ careful about their sexual orientations. Even though so many of their fans loved to ‘ship’ them with other members, many of them would freak out if they knew they actually were right in some cases. Those who just as quickly supported them as a hobby would turn against them in a heartbeat if they really were together. But that didn’t stop Hyunjin from always taking advantage of the times when he was allowed to interact fully with Changbin. They’d been on a ban of sorts the last few months of 2019, so Hyunjin had been relishing in the lifted restrictions on their skinship, taking advantage of it to get as close to the elder as possible. And he liked being in America. There were less looks if he got clingy in public. More acceptance. Not from everyone, of course. But when he got cuddly at breakfast in their hotels, or backstage, he didn’t feel so much like he was being judged.

Hyunjin stood up, giving Changbin a small look of wanting, but the elder was busy talking to Jeongin. Hyunjin didn’t know what about, but right then he had a few things he wanted to take care of. He didn’t explain as he headed out the door towards the bathroom just outside the private business lounge they’d had reserved for them. He liked the hotels with lobby bathrooms. They were usually well kept and it was always nice to be able to run inside if they’d just gotten out of the car or a plane, while the managers got them all checked in.

Hyunjin stepped inside the medium sized room covered in tile, moving to the mirror to check his appearance. They’d had a few minutes before getting to the hotel and the start of the Live, but they rarely had real time to clean up, as the managers were typically just as tired as they were, as ready to get duty done with as the members were so everyone could sleep. Hyunjin could see places where his makeup was still smeared, but that wasn’t why he leaned down, turning the water cool, splashing it over his face quickly. His head was still pounding, and nothing about the Live had served to calm down how tense he was, how ready to get dicked down hard. It was because he was rinsing his face that he didn’t notice the door swing open. All he knew was that the water was suddenly being turned off and something firm was wrapping around his wrist, dragging him towards a stall.

He blinked away the moisture on his eyelashes, blurry eyes working to focus in on Changbin as he pulled him into the largest stall. The door was shut behind them in the next second, Changbin’s free hand closing the latch in a single motion, before he slammed Hyunjin against the wall, completely ignoring the handicap assistance bar that jammed into the back of Hyunjin’s upper thighs. His hand was on the back of Hyunjin’s long neck in the next second, yanking down hard. Their lips hadn’t even made contact before Hyunjin was moaning.  _ Finally _ , he almost cried, as Changbin took total charge, devouring his mouth hard. Any traces of Aegyo were long gone, and the side of Changbin that nobody else ever got to see was in full command.

The kiss was messy, spit and teeth and passion, and Hyunjin was needy for it. He moved to place his hands on Changbin, desperate to feel him, but both of Changbin’s hands were on him in the next instant, wrapping around Hyunjin’s wrists, hard. Hyunjin whined slightly, not in pain (which Changbin knew), but in protest. Changbin ignored his frustration, and when Hyunjin tried to move against him, his biceps rippled as he twisted Hyunjin’s hands behind his back, one hand holding them tightly in place as his other braced against the wall.

Hyunjin stared at him wide eyed, as Changbin glared at him from his much smaller height, although nothing about Changbin seemed smaller just then. “Don’t think you get to touch, Hyunjin-ah. Touching is reserved for good boys. Have you been a good boy?”

Hyunjin’s ears went bright red. “No, Ch-,” Changbin’s eyes narrowed. “S-sir. No, Sir.”

“That’s what I thought,” Changbin stated, bringing the hand that had been against the wall down Hyunjin’s torso. “You lost your privileges to touch,” Changbin stated bluntly, pulling down the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt where he’d been fiddling all night, exposing his shoulders. Changbin ran the pads of his fingers along his collar bone, and down into the hollow of his throat, where he knew Hyunjin was especially sensitive, tickling lightly. Hyunjin bit his lip, attempting to maintain control. His fingers were twitching against Changbin’s wrist, fighting against themselves to try and maintain the calm Changbin was expecting.

Changbin moved down Hyunjin’s chest, lifting the taller’s shirt and bringing the hem up to Hyunjin’s mouth. He raised his brow, until Hyunjin grabbed onto the fabric with his teeth. Once the shirt was out of Changbin’s way, he looked Hyunjin over, moving the wrist holding his hands downward until Hyunjin’s hands were against the bar. “Don’t move,” He ordered firmly.

Hyunjin nodded once in understanding, bracing himself as best as he could, as Changbin brought his hands to Hyunjin’s waist. He didn’t grip him; he barely even placed his hands on his skin, nails scratching lightly across the plains of Hyunjin’s abs. Where Chan, Felix and Jisung had highly defined abs, Hyunjin had a much softer look, almost feminine. But he was still built, and Changbin ran his fingers along every crease, the ones that grew more defined as Hyunjin unconsciously flexed in anticipation. “Relax,” Changbin demanded, as his fingers grew more teasing in their path, no longer a caress. Changbin was tickling Hyunjin’s sides, up towards his chest, all while studying Hyunjin’s gaze, daring the younger to stop him. Changbin’s gaze was hot against Hyunjin’s skin, and even though he’d been hardening since the moment Changbin grabbed his wrist by the sink, really since he’d started ordering him around during the Live if he was being  _ brutally _ honest, it would have been instantly stiff from that gaze alone.

“Did you enjoy being a brat?” Changbin inquired, “Trying to make me squirm in front of Stay?”

Hyunjin shook his head roughly, trying to please the elder.

Changbin frowned at his answer, sliding over to his nipple and pinching hard. “Honesty, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin whimpered against the fabric in his mouth, feeling his eyes growing wet from the delicious pain on his chest. He bobbed his head up and down. And Changbin nodded, easing up on the pressure, and instead smoothing his thumb over the spot softly, soothing. His index finger then took its place, tracing a lazy circle around the full circumference. While his other hand trailed down Hyunjin’s abs once more before tapping against the belt-line of his pants, just barely dipping a finger beneath. Hyunjin’s eyes were pleading with Changbin as the other stared bluntly into his eyes.

Changbin’s gaze narrowed, and he moved the hand to the front of his dark pants, sliding down to cup the very evident bulge straining there. “How long have you been hard for your Hyung?” Changbin asked bluntly.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do to answer. He wasn’t allowed to move his hands; Changbin hadn’t given him permission to remove the shirt serving as a gag, either. “Did your cock get hard during the concert?” He studied Hyunjin closely, smirking when his ears turned redder. “If only Stay knew how frequently you get turned on dancing for them, how you get off on being watched.” Hyunjin shook his head frantically. “You don’t want them to know?” Changbin challenged. It wasn’t that, and a small twitch in his pants gave away how much he  _ did  _ love being watched. But that wasn’t what he wanted to communicate. He whined slightly.

Changbin studied him closer, cupping tighter. “What made you hard at the concert?” He asked. Hyunjin met his gaze directly, shivering as his finger traced his nipple again. “Was it me?” Changbin grinned widely. “Did you get hard again because of my voice?”

Hyunjin nodded, once.

“Good boy,” Changbin smiled, letting his thumb run along the outline of Hyunjin’s shaft. “But I don’t believe you’ve been hard for two hours straight. What else got you so desperate?” Hyunjin floundered again for a way to communicate without Changbin asking him direct questions. And so he took a gamble. Very deliberately, without letting his eye contact waver, Hyunjin opened his mouth and let his shirt fall, licking the spit from his lips as he regained control. But he didn’t speak. He was trying to show Changbin without completely abandoning his rules.

“Did I say you could let go?” Changbin asked, eyes narrowed.

Hyunjin shook his head, still not speaking.

The hand at his nipple moved back down, fisting in the fabric and bringing it back up to his lips, pushing it in further. “Don’t let go until I tell you to,” Changbin ordered.

_ Fuck _ , Hyunjin though, moaning loudly through the fabric, head tipping back, as his dick twitched  _ hard  _ against Changbin’s hand.

He could see in Changbin’s eyes the second it clicked. “I see,” Changbin breathed, rubbing roughly against the younger. “You wanted to be pushed around, told what to do.”

Hyunjin bounced his head up and down, eagerly.

“Well then,” Changbin said firmly. “Stay still and completely silent.”

And then both of his hands were on his belt, undoing it swiftly, followed by his button and zipper. He didn’t pull anything down his legs, merely pulled free Hyunjin’s erection and started pumping roughly. “Break my rules and I walk away,” Changbin stated before he moved into a squat. Hyunjin wouldn’t have kneeled on the floor, either. But it never ceased to amaze him, the things that Changbin could do with his body. He had incredible, surprising, balance, and he used it to both of their advantages at that moment, as he moved level to Hyunjin’s dick, pulling it into his mouth in a smooth motion.

Hyunjin’s hands instantly tightened against the bar, teeth grinding down on his shirt to keep from making any noise. But it was still hard, so very hard. Changbin had long since learned which directions and angles to use on Hyunjin, to make him a mess. Hyunjin was in heaven beneath his touch, aching for more, for whatever the other would give him. And so he held back, as Changbin did that thing he always did, where he swirled his tongue  _ just so _ around the head of his penis, while still bobbing, somehow. His head sped up, rapidly moving rougher against Hyunjin, hand coming up to his thigh, squeezing directly over the spot he had during the Live, the spot that was already tender. His head fell back at that, shirt pulling back with him, dick twitching.

_ So close, _ he wanted to cry out, beg for it. Changbin loved when he begged. His hips were straining to remain motionless as well, to keep from ramming into Changbin’s throat. And of course Changbin could tell, because his hands came up to his hips, thumbs absolutely leaving bruises against his skin where he held him hard. Hyunjin’s breathing was speeding up, but he forced himself to hold back from making any sound. He could feel it drawing closer, his release. And Changbin was still moving, watching Hyunjin as he held back. And Hyunjin saw it in his eyes, his intention.  _ Please no, _ he cried inside. But in the next second, the second that mostly likely would have been all he needed, Changbin pulled off of him and stood up. He wasn’t gentle as he pushed Hyunjin back into his pants, yanking him forward as he did back up the button, zipper and belt. Hyunjin felt tears slipping from his eyes, soaking against the fabric still bunched in his mouth.

“That’s for teasing me, Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin pulled on his neck, growling right into his ear. He moved to the younger’s mouth, nipping at Hyunjin’s top lip, before he used his own mouth to pull at Hyunjin’s shirt, letting it fall between them, as he licked up Hyunjin’s tears and lips. Hyunjin whimpered against him, but Changbin didn’t punish him. He kissed him hard, once more, all tongue and dominance. “I am going upstairs to shower,” He moved his lips back to Hyunjin’s ear, licking lightly between sentences. “Jeongin asked me to be his V-live guest, and I’m going to make him Seaweed Soup for his birthday.”

“B-but-“

Changbin cut him off with a bite to his ear. “But nothing. You are also going upstairs. Where you are going to shower and get ready for bed. You are  _ not  _ going to touch yourself,” He moved to look directly into Hyunjin’s eyes. “Am I understood?”

Hyunjin wanted to protest, to complain that Changbin wasn’t going to let him finish. But he was just too unbelievably into his boyfriend when he was being dominating.

“Yes, Sir,” He nodded. “I’ll be good.”

Changbin lifted his hand to rub over Hyunjin’s swollen lip. “Tell Jisung and Seungmin hello for me.”

“Jisung will go work out,” Hyunjin shook his head. “I won’t see him before I’m in bed.”

Changbin raised his brow, “Talking back already?”

Hyunjin sighed, “No, Hyung. Sorry.”

Changbin looked him over, clear wanting on his own face, but he stifled it quickly and moved from the stall. Washing his hands before he disappeared, without another look in Hyunjin’s direction.

Hyunjin leaned against the wall for a second, doing all in his power to calm his boner down. But he’d already been struggling so much to keep his thoughts pure that day. Changbin leaving him unsatisfied was really making it hard to calm down. Even still, he didn’t want some random American guy to walk in and know exactly what had just been happening, so he forced his stiff, white knuckles off of the bar, washing them briefly in the sink, before he slipped from the bathroom towards his room, well the one he was sharing with Seungmin and Jisung at least.

When he got to the room, Jisung was on his way out, off to the gym. He held the door open for Hyunjin, but didn’t say anything. His headphones were already in, playing his pre-workout mix.

Inside, Hyunjin found Seungmin discussing something with Felix. Both of them looked up, pausing their conversation, noticing that Hyunjin was a little off.

“Everything okay?” Felix asked Hyunjin. “Is your head bothering you, still?”

Hyunjin accepted his excuse immediately. “Yeah.” It wasn’t even a lie. His head had been pounding for hours. “But I have stuff in my bag.” He moved over to it, where it sat against the wall closest to the bathroom.

“Why is your stuff in here?” Felix asked, perplexed.

“He didn’t wanna sleep near Chan,” Seungmin immediately supplied.

Well, yeah, that was it in a nutshell. But it sounded bad. “Correction,” Hyunjin stated haughtily. “I wanted to let Hyung have an uninterrupted night to recover.”

“Sure you did,” Seungmin stated, knowing Hyunjin well enough to know it was bullshit.

But Felix was staring at him in shock. “You left him alone?” He stated incredulously. “ _ Hyunjin. _ ” His tone was almost angry.

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at him in shock. Felix never got  _ mad. _

“Don’t you know he  _ hates  _ being sick? That it makes him panicked?”

“I,” No. Hyunjin hadn’t known that. Chan had honestly looked grateful when Hyunjin had moved his stuff. But, maybe that was just what he thought?

“I can’t believe this.” Felix shook his head. “Give me your room key.”

Hyunjin immediately rummaged in his wallet for the key in question, the one to what would have been his and Chan’s room. “What are you going to do?” Seungmin asked.

“I’m going to go take care of our  _ leader _ ,” Felix snapped.

“What about Jeongin?” Seungmin asked worried. “It’s his  _ birthday. _ ”

Felix hesitated for a second, but Hyunjin spoke up. “Changbin is about to do a Live with him. The notification hasn’t come in yet. Just go explain to him. He’ll understand.”

“Okay,” Felix nodded, running out quickly.

“Jeongin shouldn’t be alone on his birthday. You know he gets nervous in hotels.”

Hyunjin nodded, “I know. Maybe one of us should take Felix’s place?”

Hyunjin watched Seungmin’s expression flicker between duty and desire.

“We shouldn’t,” Seungmin shook his head. “It’s easy to explain why you came here, even Felix makes sense. The Managers will understand that. But,

“But,” Hyunjin interrupted, “They also know it’s Jeongin’s birthday. If there is ever a day where you can get away with breaking a rule, Seungmin, It’s today.”

Seungmin nodded, “I’ll text him.”

Hyunjin grabbed a fresh pair of clothing. “I’m gonna shower. Let me know what happens.” Before he entered the bathroom, though, he made sure to create his Instagram story for the concert. When he was in the bathroom, he set his phone to his latest English playlist, muting notifications so he’d just hear the music and hopefully get some English practice in. He stripped down, taking a second to look over his thighs, loving the dark marks already showing up. In the next minute he was in the shower, hot water cascading down his back.

He focused on the songs playing, singing along, rather than letting his mind wander like he wanted to. Of course, he had forgotten he’d recently added the English version of WayV’s “Love Talk” to his playlist. The song was sexy on a normal day, but just then, Hyunjin felt himself thinking about the way that Changbin had touched him, teased him and felt him up downstairs.  _ Goddammit _ , he thought aggravated. He wasn’t willing to step from the water though; it was too warm; and, he didn’t want to get his phone screen wet. So instead, he spread his legs, making sure his thighs couldn’t rub at all, and leaned forward, hands on the wall, keeping himself completely motionless as the song continued, trying to focus on just the words themselves, not their meanings, murmuring the pronunciations quietly to himself.

When the song was finally finished, Hyunjin crossed his fingers that the next song wouldn’t be as tough for his horny brain.  _ Baby Shark, do do _ .

_ Oh thank Fuck,  _ he thought softly. He’d added this one on a whim after he ran into a kid singing it in Central Park while they were in New York. He hadn’t realized then it would be his saving grace.

He pushed through the rest of his shower as fast as he could, racing against the shorter song. He made it out of the enclosed space just in time to turn off the music before another song could play. Of course when he looked in the mirror, he realized there was still soap in his hair. He grabbed the towel he’d thrown around his waist, scrubbing at his head until he was sure he’d gotten the stubborn bit out that had still been there. He sprinted through his skincare routine, pulling on sweatpants and another long sleeved shirt that was more like a sweater on him. He loved feeling small beneath too big clothing.

When he moved back towards the room, he opened back up his phone. He saw the V-live notification first, showing that Jeongin and Changbin had, indeed, started their Live, a while ago by the looks of it. He also had a few message notifications, his mother, asking if he was getting enough to eat. She always messaged him more when he was on tour. He was well aware she watched every single live and video the group dropped. At first it made him embarrassed, but now it was familiar to him and the more homesick he grew, the more he grew grateful to have parents invested in his success. After all, they hadn’t always felt that way. It had taken a while for them to warm up to his dreams.

He answered his mom, and then moved back to his notifications, finding one that stated _realstraykids_ _made a post._ He opened it immediately, curious to see which of his members had left something. His heart stopped when he pulled it up and saw that it was Changbin. Fresh out of the shower, dark hair slightly messy still where it was unstyled. His eyes still bore traces of makeup, which meant Changbin hadn’t gone through his skincare routine yet. He’d probably been in too much of a hurry. He was wearing a simple black T-Shirt, in addition to the necklace Hyunjin had given him. Hyunjin _loved_ when he made a show of wearing it. But the look on Changbin’s face in the pictures was pure evil. Not only were his eyes taunting Hyunjin, specifically, because _yes_ , Hyunjin was _that_ self centered, to believe Changbin dropped the picture for him and not Stay. But, what was more _rude_ than his facial expression was his mouth. His lips were swollen, slightly. Anybody else would think it was just a coincidence, a thing of angles or makeup. But Hyunjin knew differently. Hyunjin knew Changbin’s lips were swollen because they’d been wrapped around his dick.

_ “Asshole _ ,” Hyunjin groaned, forgetting completely that Seungmin was still in the room.

“What did I do?” He asked, genuinely worried.

“What?” Hyunjin looked up.

“You just called me an Asshole?”

“Oh,” Hyunjin shook his head. “Not you. Just uh, one of my old high school friends. It’s not a big deal.”

Seungmin appraised him carefully. “Whatever you say, Hyung.”

Hyunjin beamed, “Yup.” He moved to collapse on the bed next to the younger. “What did Jeongin say?”

“He didn’t answer,” Seungmin shrugged. “The V-live started pretty immediately after I sent the message though, so I imagine he’s just busy.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin nodded. “Which bed should I crash?”

Seungmin smiled, “You can stay with me. Jisung was really anxious earlier. I don’t think he wants Koala Jin tonight.”

“And what, you do?” Hyunjin wiggled his brows.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Not really. But It’s better than stressing Jisung out. Besides,” He shrugged, “I might not even be here tonight if Jeongin messages me back with an affirmative.”

“Fair enough,” Hyunjin smiled. “Should we watch the Live?”

Seungmin shrugged, “Jeongin was nervous to do one with Changbin. You know he’s always petrified Changbin merely tolerate him. If it’s awkward, I don’t think Jeongin wants us to see him fumbling.”

Hyunjin laughed, “Fair enough.” He knew for a fact that Changbin adored Jeongin. That _he_ was the one who thought he did nothing but annoy the other. As much as he’d love to be able to tease either of them later, Hyunjin decided Seungmin had a point. “I think I’ll just turn in, then.”

Seungmin smiled, picking the book Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed until then, back up. “I know you’re going to ask. The answer is, obviously.”

Hyunjin laughed at that, immediately moving over to Seungmin’s thigh and laying his head down. Seungmin had always been that way, knowing what Hyunjin needed and giving it to him without fighting. He wasn’t the Hyung between the two of them, but he sure did act like it often. As Hyunjin drifted off, Seungmin started playing with his hair, knowing exactly what Hyunjin needed to finally relax. Hyunjin wished Changbin could be the one to do it for him, but they hadn’t been able to sleep in the same bed in several weeks. And Hyunjin had long since given up on getting what he wanted.

Changbin watched the clock with a smile as the Live continued. If he knew anything about his boyfriend, the younger was probably finally getting close to sleeping, if he wasn’t already. He also knew that there was no way Hyunjin had disobeyed. He could be a brat sometimes, like during the Live. But when Changbin was as firm as he had been earlier, Hyunjin got more pleasure from obeying than from disobeying. But  _ god  _ if Changbin didn’t love making it difficult for him. That sounded so cruel, but Changbin never did anything they hadn’t outlined ages ago as ‘okay’ for him to do. And denied orgasms had long since been defined as okay, but only as ultimate punishments. There was nothing more mutually sexy to them than giving Changbin total control of when Hyunjin got cum, and if Hyunjin was ever uncomfortable, Changbin  _ knew  _ he remembered his safe word. He’d used it before, and Changbin trusted him completely to use it again if he ever needed to. 

Changbin blinked, realizing he was zoning out slightly. He brought his attention back to Jisung. The soup he’d made was much better than he’d ever thought it could be. Although he was offended to know Jeongin’s mother had called him out before on not being able to cook. And of course Jeongin had to go and tell everyone that he hadn’t even been the one to bring the Seaweed. He was kind of a shit Hyung to Jeongin. But even still, when he’d offered to make the soup for him, Jeongin had agreed to let him come do the Live with him, and he was ecstatic. And of course, he was happy to have an excuse to deny Hyunjin longer. Hyunjin, as was typical, had probably given up by now on getting the release he’d been denied, but Changbin was actually just as pent up as ever. And he liked being a dom, not an asshole. 

The managers had specifically asked him to play harder to get with Hyunjin. Back during Yellow Wood he’d been really needy for the younger, even during double knot. Which was when they’d been put under a soft interaction ban. Of course they still had their private interactions, but it always felt so wrong to Changbin to act like he didn’t want the younger at all. That was the difference between what he liked doing and what he had to do these days. Hyunjin had been extra clingy (to Changbin’s extreme satisfaction), but with his being under a ‘hard to get’ clause, he had to hold himself back a  _ lot.  _ Which he worried Hyunjin would think was a sign of not wanting him. It was part of why he’d started  _ always  _ having his phone on him for lives. He  _ needed  _ something to do to keep from clinging back. So he took to reading comments every live. Anyways, Changbin was a little worried that he was coming off as an asshole who couldn’t be bothered to pay him attention until he was horny enough to boss him around. It wasn’t the case, and never would be. It’s just that he  _ liked  _ seeing the younger squirm. 

He felt himself growing tighter in his pants again, frankly it was a miracle that he was even semi- _ f _ _ lacid.  _ It had been Hyunjin’s turn for the ROCK dance break, and it was as sexy as Changbin always knew it would be. He would have to work extra hard to prepare for his turn, if he was going to pay Hyunjin back at all. He could still feel the ghost of Hyunjin’s fingers slipping under his shirt, as well, which made him furious. It was all he could do earlier to keep from jumping his bones on camera. 

Jeongin was on the phone with Jisung, who wanted to stop by. He ended the call and texted Jisung the room number, for safety reasons. They had crazy sasaengs who knew where they were staying and would absolutely come sit outside their door if they accidentally blurted out the number. When he pulled up his messenger app, Jeongin pushed aside a message from Seungmin. He shot off the information to Jisung, before continuing to talk, but Changbin watched him open the message box. He read it from the corner of his eye. Seungmin wanted to take Felix’s place in the room?  _ Perfect.  _

Changbin had already been wanting to pull some strings, but this was honestly perfect. He himself was rooming with Minho that night. Typically on tour, no matter what secret relationships existed, and really they were only secret to the maknae, or maybe it was more than that. Maybe it really just 3racha who knew who everyone else was sleeping with. Hyunjin certainly did seem to be oblivious about Minho and Jisung, as well as Chan and Felix. And now that he thought about it, Felix had never given either of them crap. Minho however, well he  _ loved  _ teasing the two of them. But, regardless, whatever the relationships were between members, they obeyed, for the most part, the rules and the room assignments, taking advantage of the luck of the draw if they were put with who they wanted. So far, it hadn’t happened for him and Hyunjin, which was making things extra tense. 

Changbin knew Felix had gone to stay with Chan, Jeongin a little confused as to his insistence, but shrugging simply as Felix had packed his things and wheeled away. They’d started the Live right after and had been busy since. But the fact that Seungmin wanted to come stay with Jeongin meant he knew Felix was gone. Changbin knew it would only take a few words on his part to convince Jisung to switch with him, leaving it possible for him to go crawl into bed with his boyfriend. He watched Jeongin send a text of confirmation to Seungmin, while still remaining focused on the Live. Smooth. Good thing Jisung was on his way over. 

The Live continued and when Jisung showed up, Changbin simply waited for an opening. The second he had it, a brief second when him and Jisung were off camera, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “No time to explain. Will you switch rooms with me?” 

Jisung leaned back, eyes wide with confusion, but also instant interest. He gave a quick nod, making sure to keep talking to Jeongin.  _ Thank You, _ Changbin mouthed, and that was that. He knew no further instructions or questions were needed.

Jisung left as soon as he could, fully participating in the conversation so it wouldn’t look weird to any Stay, and then headed back to his room. Changbin could tell by the way he moved that he was already planning the next few hours in his head.

Changbin wanted to leave with him and explain, but Jeongin invited him to close out the Live with him. He bore with it until the last second, and played nice while Jeongin thanked him for doing the soup and his time.

“Of course, Jeongin,” Changbin smiled. “I didn’t mean to peak but, Seungmin is going to stay here tonight?”

Jeongin blushed, “Uh, yeah. He knows that Felix is gone and didn’t want me to be lonely on my birthday.” 

“Cool. I’m headed that way to ask Hyunjin a question,” Changbin exaggerated the truth slightly. “Want me to let him know you’re done?” 

“Ah, well, I kind of already told him? He’s on his way with his stuff.” Jeongin gave a sheepish laugh. Changbin grinned.

“That’s cool.” He’d have to hope Jisung was already with Minho and  _ not  _ fucking yet, so he could grab his key along with his stuff. “Well, I’ll get out of your way.” He ruffled the maknae’s hair before heading out the door. 

The walk towards his current room was fairly brisk, although it was on another floor. The manager’s  _ rarely  _ let the hotel book them rooms close together, for safety reasons. He used his key on the elevator, taking it up two floors, before he moved to the door he was supposed to be sharing with Minho. He knocked loudly, before putting his card through the slot. 

Not surprisingly, Minho and Jisung were already making out on the bed. He rolled his eyes when he saw the pile of his bags already next to the door, Jisung’s key right on top. “Thanks, I guess,” Changbin laughed lightly. 

Jisung broke off of Minho, “Yeah, no problem, Hyung. Just leave the key to this room on the corner of the dresser.” 

“Sure. Have fun you two!” 

Minho chuckled lightly, “I suppose I should wish the same for you and Hyunjin?” 

“Maybe,” Changbin grinned noncommittally. 

“That’s a hard maybe,” Jisung giggled. “He’s already out cold.” 

“Hmm,” Changbin winked their direction, grabbing his bags to sling over his shoulder. “Not for long.” He moved to the door, ignoring their exaggerated gagging sounds. “Night!” He called before he closed the door behind him. He was walking down the hall towards the Elevator when he ran into Felix, on his way to the ice machine. 

“Changbin?” Felix asked perplexed. “Where are you off to?” 

Changbin followed him to the machine. “Hyunjin’s room.” 

Felix gave him a weird look. “Four of you are sleeping in one room?” He pulled the lever on the machine, watching the ice fall down. 

“No,” Changbin laughed. “Seungmin snuck in with Jeongin after you bailed, and Jisung and I traded.” He looked at the ice. “That for Chan?” 

Felix nodded, “Yeah. He’s got a pretty bad fever, right now.” He gave Changbin a guilty look. “I snapped pretty bad at Hyunjin earlier, and I do feel bad for leaving Jeongin alone.” He looked at his feet. “Will you apologize to Hyunjin for me?” 

Changbin grinned. “Sure. I’ll tell my boyfriend that you were just worried about  _ your  _ boyfriend.” 

Felix blinked at him. “Wait.  _ What _ ?” 

Changbin laughed. “Shit, you really didn’t know?” 

“That you and Hyunjin are a thing?” He shook his head. “I didn’t know you knew about Chan and me, either!” 

“Oh yeah, Chan, Jisung and I love to talk about all the gory details of our relationships.” Felix grimaced, “Jisung and Minho, too? I mean that one was more obvious to me. But you and Hyunjin are always playing hot and cold. Either he’s all over you, or you’re all over you, but rarely at the same time. I thought it was just skinship.” 

Changbin laughed. “Did  _ nobody  _ know we were put on a ban for four months?” He shook his head, “Or that the managers are constantly telling us who can act clingy?”

“Seriously?” Felix stopped the ice from falling. “Chan and I have never gotten anything like that!” 

“Well yeah,” Changbin nodded. “You two are way to good at acting neutral on camera. Plus, you know the managers are always trying to make us interact more. Changlix is still the number one ship on fansites.” He rolled his eyes. “You just  _ had  _ to pick us for that kiss that one time.” 

Felix laughed. “You were cute!” 

Changbin groaned. “Whatever. Get back to your boyfriend.” 

Felix nodded. “That’s the plan. You know where to find Hyunjin right?” 

Changbin was about to nod, when he suddenly realized, with a blush, “Actually, uh. I forgot to ask Jisung where his key is to.” 

Felix laughed, a low rumble of sorts, giving him the number. “Good luck.” 

Changbin nodded. “Thanks. You too. Just uh, keep everything I told you a secret, yeah?” 

Felix nodded. “You got it.” 

And that was that. Changbin headed in the direction of the room he finally knew the location of. Heading down several floors and all the way down the hall. He unlocked the door and set his stuff just inside the doorway, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in his smaller bag first. Hyunjin was sleeping softly on the closest bed, breathing slow and gentle. He wasn’t even under a blanket, although he was bundled up in a big sweater. 

_ God you’re beautiful,  _ He thought, moving towards the younger. Part of him wanted to wrap him up and just hold him close, and if anything make slow, gentle love to him. But another part of him wanted to wreck him completely, make his gorgeous black hair a complete mess, lips red and bitten, legs black and blue from how tightly he wanted to hold on. 

He set his phone and the lube on the nightstand, quickly pulling off his shoes and pants, leaving him in just his briefs and shirt. He pulled down the edges of the blanket, carefully shimmying it from under Hyunjin to fold over him, before he crawled under as well. Sex could come later. Just then, he wanted to merely exist next to his best friend. He pulled Hyunjin against him beneath the blankets, loving the way the taller instantly nuzzled against his neck, breathing deeper as he took in Changbin’s scent. 

Changbin found his fingers slipping into Hyunjin’s hair, pushing back the still slightly damp strands. Of  _ course  _ Hyunjin hadn’t dried his hair. He wasn’t really surprised. He tucked some of the longer strands,  _ God he loved when his hair was long _ , behind his ears. His finger traced the shell of his ear, before following his jaw towards Hyunjin’s chin. He lifted the boy’s head from his neck, tracing his thumb over his unbelievable lips. And then he leaned in, connecting their mouths. 

His kiss was a mere whisper at first, a simple, soft plea for Hyunjin to join him in the world of consciousness. Honestly, if the younger didn’t wake up, he’d legitimately let him sleep. His horniness held nothing on the way he cared for Hyunjin. But as he ran his tongue ever so lightly across the crease of Hyunjin’s lips, the younger’s mouth parted in the tiniest gasp, lips waking up first, as Hyunjin, probably on pure instinct, joined the kiss. 

Changbin slid his hand back into his hair, thumb tracing the edges of his face, while his tongue slipped into Hyunjin’s mouth, a lazy exploration. Hyunjin hummed around him, still not fully conscious. Changbin loved the way his sound was accompanied by the rolling of his hips. Changbin moved his hand from the boy’s head, letting it slide down the length of Hyunjin’s body, until it was gripped under Hyunjin’s thigh, pulling it over his hip, and grinding into the younger as he nibbled lightly on his lip. 

Hyunjin’s eyes finally opened, and he pulled back slightly, as he made sense of the situation. “Hyung,” He whispered roughly, voice already affected by the brief rest he’d had. 

Changbin smiled, “Who else would it be?” 

Hyunjin burrowed into his pillow, looking at Changbin in the dark of the room. “Mmm,” He yawned slightly, “I didn’t think you’d come.” 

Changbin ignored the opportunity to crack a sex joke, instead slipping his thumb under Hyunjin’s shirt to rub lightly at his hip bone. “I didn’t know if I’d be able to.” His answer was simple. 

Hyunjin moved himself closer into his chest, humming again as the motion caused their bodies to rub against each other. “How?” He asked softly, listening to Changbin’s heartbeat. 

“Lots of stuff. Basically though, Seungmin is staying with Jeongin, and Jisung and I switched.” Changbin leaned forward to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “I wanted to sleep next to you.” 

Hyunjin looked up at that. “Is that all you want?” His expression was coy. 

“That depends,” Changbin said seriously. “Did you follow my instructions?” 

Hyunjin nodded drowsily. “Of course, Hyung.” 

He knew he would have. “Good,” Changbin smiled. “Hyung wanted to make you cum himself, after you learned your lesson.” He paused, waiting for Hyunjin to look at him. “Did you?” 

“Yes,” Hyunjin nodded. “I did.” 

Changbin smiled, leaning in for a lazy kiss. Hyunjin, slightly more awake now, kissed him back with more purpose, arms moving to wrap around him. One had nestled itself in Changbin’s own hair, the other traced along the back of his shoulders. The kiss was soft, slow and so very tender it covered Changbin in a sense of security. He pulled back slightly. “I love you,” He whispered. 

Hyunjin smiled, “Hyung, too.”

Changbin pecked his nose. “We can stay like this if you want,” He presented gently. “Or, if you’d like we can finish what we started earlier?” He moved his nose against Hyunjin’s. “Your choice.” 

Hyunjin didn’t waste more than a few seconds in thought, before he answered, quietly. “Can I feel Hyung inside me?” He sighed, burying his head again. “I really want Hyung to fuck me.” 

Changbin felt his pulse speed up at everything leaving Hyunjin’s lips. “Of course, Baby.” He rolled onto his back, pulling Hyunjin to drape over him. “Do you want it like this? Or do you want it hard?” 

Hyunjin shivered above him, already grinding down against Changbin. “Don’t know, yet.” Changbin could hear in his voice that he was slipping into a drop. If this had been the situation the night before a concert, Changbin would have stopped Hyunjin there. But, they had a free day to get Hyunjin regulated. And, frankly, he knew how badly Hyunjin needed to drop sometimes. But it was hard to tell yet if Hyunjin was dropping into the subspace that meant he craved being taken care of, or if it was the one that meant he wanted to give up all control to Changbin. For all Changbin could tell, it might be a combination of the two. 

“How about this then,” Changbin whispered softly, holding Hyunjin’s hips as he helped him grind down. “How about I open you up gentle, and if you want more you tell me.” He caressed over Hyunjin’s thigh. “Hyung is going to take good care of you, okay?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Please.” 

“So polite,” Changbin cooed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube he’d placed there earlier. “Can you get undressed for Hyung?” 

Hyunjin moved off of him, pulling his pants and boxers down. He hesitated when he reached his sweater, though. “Can I,” He paused, worried about asking. 

“You can keep it on, Baby.” And that answered Changbin’s question. Hyunjin needed to be taken care of. He had sensed in the bathroom earlier a desperation from Hyunjin to be ordered around, a desperation to be seen as a brat and handled appropriately. But that need had been satisfied already. “Hyung loves when you look all fluffy and warm.” He patted his thigh, “Can you come back, here?” 

Hyunjin nodded, climbing back over Changbin, bare thighs glowing against the sliver of moonlight peeking through the gap in the curtains. “Can I have more kisses?” Hyunjin asked softly, slipping further. 

“Of course,” Changbin nodded. “Can you lean down. Hyung’s gonna open you up while you do.” 

Hyunjin immediately leaned down and Changbin lifted the bottle over his back, carefully dropping some into his hands, rubbing them together to make the liquid warmer. Hyunjin pressed his lips against Changbin, motions still lazy and tired. Changbin kissed him back, using the back of his wrists to scoot his bum higher up his thighs, so he could better reach inside. He traced his finger around the rim in the same direction he let his lips trace Hyunjin's lips, slipping both tongue and finger in at the same time. 

One of the greatest things about this side of Hyunjin’s subspace was how completely relaxed he was. There was little resistance as Changbin pushed in, gently feeling around, coating the walls with lube. Hyunjin rocked back against his finger, slowly, gently rubbing forward against Changbin’s pants. 

Changbin knew Hyunjin wasn’t going to stop grinding, so he moved his other hand, the one already covered in lube but not occupied, to wrap around his erection, sliding lazily along the length, in time with both his mouth and finger. Hyunjin whimpered softly against him, and Changbin slowed everything down, testing Hyunjin’s sensitivity. 

“Feels good,” Hyunjin mumbled against his lips. “Love how good it feels.” 

Changbin smiled against him, “I’m glad, Jinnie. Do you wanna lay down?” 

Hyunjin hummed, “Okay.” 

Changbin nodded, “Okay, I’m gonna roll us. Can you hold onto my neck?” 

Hyunjin did as asked, and Changbin shifted them gently, helping Hyunjin lay his head against the pillows, never letting his hand slip from Hyunjin’s body. “You okay?” He asked softly as Hyunjin lay back. 

“Yeah. More?” He requested quietly. 

“Of course.” He moved his head down, leaving a trail of soft kisses against his cheek, neck, lower, until his lips were soft against Hyunjin’s thigh, finger once more moving inside of the younger, slowly, but firmly. His other hand was still moving up and down Hyunjin’s erection, keeping him hard as he explored and loosened his ass. 

“Can you take two fingers, Jinnie?” He looked up at his perfect boyfriend, at his soft expression, blissed out and hungry. 

“Yes, Hyung. Please.” 

Changbin smiled up at him, “Let me know if it hurts.” 

He added the second finger, observing the younger closely for any reactions that would indicate a pain he wasn’t willing to express. But the younger only sighed, as he rocked between Changbin’s fingers and hand, moaning softly when Changbin began scissoring the fingers to get a wider spread, faster. 

Hyunjin squirmed beneath his touch, coming slowly apart as Changbin moved to prep him. Changbin felt along the wall, searching for the spot he knew so well. He didn’t push as hard as he might have during a different encounter. His fingers never ceased their caressing motions as he finally found where he was looking for. Hyunjin shivered as Changbin moved his finger over the spot closest to his prostate gland. On another night, Changbin’s intentions would have been to overstimulate it as quickly as possible, or to tease it relentlessly, to make Hyunjin feel as good as possible as quickly as possible. But tonight, with Hyunjin needy and vulnerable beneath him, he wanted to prolong every motion, give him the deep, slow love he was craving. 

And so he added a third finger, using the two outer fingers to continue scissoring and spreading, while his longest finger in the middle continued to steady, slow prodding of the spot. Hyunjin’s voice was not as loud as usual, as he came apart beneath Changbin. But, Changbin liked him this way just as much, simple and thoughtless. “Hyung,” Hyunjin practically mewled, “Wanna feel you, now.” 

“I know, Baby. Just one more, okay?” Changbin kissed against his thigh, realizing he’d been slacking a bit on stimulating the boy’s penis. He gave it a simple tug, placing a very small kiss at the head. 

Hyunjin looked like he wanted to protest another finger, but he nodded anyway. “Okay.” Changbin could hear what he didn’t say:  _ hurry. _

Changbin spread him a little wider, slipping the fourth finger inside. All four meant that mobility within was fairly difficult, but he didn’t need to move a whole ton, just enough to make sure the younger was prepared enough to accept his cock with minimal pain. Changbin twisted his fingers in a half circle, feeling how tight the grip of Hyunjin’s walls was against his digits. 

“You’ve been so good for me, Jin-ah.” He murmured, placing a final kiss against his thigh before leaning back completely, fingers and hand leaving his body. Hyunjin sighed at the loss, but knew Changbin wasn’t about to leave him like that, not when he was that needy. 

Changbin grabbed the bottle of lube, taking a more generous helping as he slicked himself up, placing some of the excess against Hyunjin’s hole. “You still good?” He asked Hyunjin.

They younger smiled, spreading his legs wider. “Yes, Hyung. Ready.” 

“Perfect,” Changbin smiled, lifting Hyunjin’s hips enough to slide a pillow beneath them. “Let me know if you need to stop for any reason, yeah?”

“I won’t need to,” Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Jinnie.” 

“Okay. I promise to tell you.” 

“Thank you, Hyunjin.” Changbin placed a kiss against his knee, where it was bent higher for him to admire. 

Changbin, assured that Hyunjin was comfortable and supposedly ready, used his fingers to spread Hyunjin once more, slipping in slowly, right after. Topping Hyunjin always felt like coming home, warm and familiar. He’d bottomed for the younger a few times, and he honestly didn’t mind it. But, there was something about feeling the younger adjust around him, about controlling the speed and angle, that sent Changbin’s mind into a state of euphoria. 

Hyunjin’s breath was heavy beneath him, face scrunched slightly as he focused on staying completely relaxed. Changbin rubbed soothing circles into the sides of his legs, praising him softly as he moved the rest of his length into his body. 

The first time they’d done this, Changbin had felt inadequate, despite how weak Hyunjin had been beneath his hands. Hyunjin just had so much more  _ length  _ to his own dick, that Changbin wondered if he could do the boy justice. He wasn’t as short as others he had seen, a good six inches at least, and he was certainly thicker than most. But he still worried sometimes, when he looked at the dick that so perfectly mirrored the height of Hyunjin himself. 

Changbin finally bottomed out inside of Hyunjin, holding still as Hyunjin’s body finished adjusting around him. Hyunjin was impatient; Changbin could see it on his face. But Changbin refused to move before the boy was ready, especially when he was in his current headspace. So, instead of moving, he made sure to run his hand along the boy’s shaft, stroking carefully, as if they had all the time in the world. 

Hyunjin looked up at him, stars in his eyes, lip bitten. He didn’t speak, merely moved beneath him gently, rocking into his palm, but more importantly, along Changbin’s length. It was a gentle back and forth that signaled to Changbin without words that he was ready for more. And so Changbin moved. 

He couldn’t remember the last time they’d taken their time like this. It was hard to take this kind of time when they were constantly sneaking behind closed doors. Their lives ran at such a hasty pace, that it was hard to even find time when they  _ could  _ be together, let alone linger. There had been a few weekends where they’d had free time, and had spent it visiting home, together, slipping into bedrooms when parents were at work, like horny teenagers. Changbin knew Hyunjin needed this more often than he let on, but this was probably the first time in over eight months that their situation overlapped with his headspace. 

Small moans were coming from Hyunjin, as Changbin adjusted the angle, trying to better roll against where he knew he could stimulate the boy’s prostate. When he succeeded, a long, low groan pulled itself from the boy’s lips. This too was different. Hyunjin was always loud, when Changbin didn’t put restrictions on being quiet, like in the bathroom. But usually Hyunjin got so into the moment, or Changbin was just so much more intense, that the boy couldn’t resist frequent, loud, moans that filled the spaces around them. Right then, he sounded less pornographic, and more as if Changbin was giving him a really good back massage (although Hyunjin was so sensitive his version of a good massage was more like a tickle on anyone else for how little pressure he could handle). 

Changbin leaned down, as he rolled into the taller again, hands leaving his thigh and dick, to slide up his chest and grip his neck securely. As he drew near, he pulled Hyunjin’s long neck forward the rest of the way. Hyunjin’s torso was just so  _ long  _ that Changbin struggled to reach his mouth while still inside him. He rested his forehead against the younger’s for a brief second, breathing in each other’s air, before he whispered, “Love you so much, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin was all whimper as their lips met. Changbin continued to move steadily into him, as they made out gently. Hyunjin lifted his hands to Changbin’s hair, feeling around for a second, and while that was nice, Changbin wanted to feel even closer to the younger. He moved his own hands, trusting Hyunjin to support his neck for a minute, as he moved his palms to both of the boy’s elbows over the boy’s sweater, running down their length slowly, finding his long fingers. He grabbed onto them and pulled down as slowly as he was doing everything else, bringing them to the pillow above Hyunjin’s head and intertwining their fingers, pressing the boys hands just slightly into the pillow. 

Hyunjin’s neck arched back, lost in the feel of Changbin, a louder moan slipping out. Changbin took the opportunity to stray from the boys lips, leaving fluttering kisses in his wake as he moved over his neck and throat. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin sighed, “Wanna feel you deeper. Need it.” 

Changbin moved back to look into Hyunjin’s eyes, seeing the plea there. “You’ll have to do a little more work,” He warned carefully. 

“‘S okay,” He assured him. “Want it.” 

“Okay, pretty boy.” Changbin smiled, bringing his hands behind Hyunjin’s back, pulling him up until they were chest to chest. He left a single hand in the middle of his back, while the other worked to balance him against the bed as he rolled them again, Hyunjin’s head cradled against Changbin’s neck. 

He propped himself up higher than Hyunjin had been on the pillows, knowing Hyunjin wasn’t going to be able to sustain the position in his current state without help. The younger was still leaning against his neck, despite being on top, Changbin still buried inside. He rocked up once, meeting Hyunjin’s request to feel him deeper, the angle improved.

Hyunjin leaned back, a gentle moan spilling from his lips, as he used his dancer’s thighs,  _ fucking gorgeous thighs _ , to explore the position. Changbin moaned himself as Hyunjin’s body tightened around him. Hyunjin’s eyes flickered over to him, no mischievousness, just genuine pride as he whispered, “Did that feel good, Hyung?” 

“Yes, Jinnie,” He answered with a nod. “You’re doing so good.” 

The younger’s eyes lit up with the praise, and he tightened again. “Wanna make Hyung feel good.” 

“You are,” Changbin reassured, sliding his hands to the boy’s hips beneath the sweater, and helped lift him when Hyunjin’s efforts to slide along his shaft were shaky. 

The pace Hyunjin was setting was faster than the gentle rocking Changbin had treated him to earlier, erratic, less controlled. Hyunjin’s head was tilted back, and his hands wandered over his own chest, feeling himself above his sweater as he attempted a steady pace. “So pretty, Hyunjinnie,” Changbin reassured him, noting the way that Hyunjin squeezed around him at that. He continued to praise him, feeding the younger’s hunger for affection. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to grow tired in their current position, but Changbin knew his boyfriend, knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied if the angle changed from the deep one Hyunjin was currently enjoying. 

So, Changbin slipped his hands beneath the boy’s thighs, using his arms to take over his weight, practically doing all the lifting as Hyunjin moved, resting his weight in Changbin’s palms. Changbin braced his feet against the bed, using more strength in his thighs, as he pushed up to meet Hyunjin’s thrusts. 

Hyunjin’s breathing, if it had been shaky before, was as erratic as his attempts to control the pace, sped up and shallow. He was groaning with every descent, louder still when Changbin’s slight shift in control caused him to hit against his prostate again. Changbin, for all his love for the boy, was having a hard time holding himself back from cumming. 

“Wanna come, Hyung,” Hyunjin whined against him, “Please let me.” 

Changbin realized that even like this, Hyunjin had been waiting for his permission. The realization caused a swell of pride to take over for an instant. “God you’re perfect, Jinnie. So fucking perfect.” He lifted the boys thighs higher, pushing up into him a little harder. “You can come whenever you’re ready, Baby.” 

Hyunjin sighed in relief, lifting more of his own weight in Changbin’s hands, taking back some of the pacing. He sped up, but also added more force to each thrust back. Changbin matched him as best as he could, his own thrusts harder and more intent, right against Hyunjin’s prostate. The cutest string of curses was falling from Hyunjin’s lips as his sweat-glistening body pushed itself towards release. It didn’t take long that way, both of them working harder, in addition to the permission Hyunjin had asked for, for Hyunjin to reach his peak. Changbin could feel him tightening around him, but he was staring at Hyunjin’s face as the boy finally let go. 

Everyone always made orgasm faces out to be some perfectly sexy thing, the most attractive a person could get. That was both the biggest piece of bullshit Changbin had ever heard, while still somehow being completely true. It wasn’t that the look itself was the sexiest thing ever, honestly Hyunjin had way sexier expressions, ones where he didn’t scrunch up quite so much, eyes rolling backwards like a man possessed. But fuck if that final loss of control didn’t hit against Changbin’s ribcage every time. Maybe what made the face so  _ fucking  _ hot was the fact that only he got to see it, the possession in the expression. Maybe it was the fact that Hyunjin never looked  _ ugly _ , no matter if he was flawlessly made up or not. Or maybe it was just the fact that Hyunjin was his, and that face was theirs. Whatever the case though, when Hyunjin’s body contracted around him, arms falling forward to brace himself as he spilled between their chests, Changbin’s bare, his own still covered in his sweater, it was the look on his face that caused Changbin’s own control to snap.

He thrust in, hard, several more times, prolonging Hyunjin’s own euphoric state, rocking as deeply as he could, before he was spilling inside Hyunjin, large spurts he knew would look glorious slipping out of Hyunjin’s ass later. A growl of sorts filled the air as he came, causing Hyunjin to shiver above him. A twin moan falling from his own lips as he felt himself being filled. And then they were still, quiet, as they simply basked in the feeling of being one.

They stayed like that, suspended in time, for a minute, before Hyunjin’s arms gave out and he fell against Changbin’s chest, cum smearing beneath them, all over his pretty sweater. Changbin let go of his hips, realizing belatedly he’d probably just left bruises on the boy’s thighs, from how hard he’d been holding on, but as Hyunjin hadn’t complained he didn’t feel all that bad about it.

He ran his hands up Hyunjin’s back, beneath the fabric, absentminded motions that soothed the younger as he nestled into the crook of Changbin’s neck. Changbin honestly wanted to stay like that all night, soft but buried inside his boyfriend, chest to chest, enveloped in the younger but larger boy’s warmth. However, he knew that he needed to get the other cleaned up. “Hyunjin-ah,” He whispered gently, running his hand down Hyunjin’s spine. 

“Mm?” 

“We gotta clean you up, Jinnie.” He prodded gently.

Hyunjin groaned into his neck. “Don’t wanna. Wanna stay like this.” 

“I know, Baby. Me too. But we gotta be smart. Can you sit up for Hyung?” Changbin moved his hands to his shoulders, helping him move gently, despite his clear distaste. 

Hyunjin leaned back, a sleepy pout on his face. Changbin sat up to join him, wrapping Hyunjin’s legs behind his back, “Hold on,” He hummed, as he turned to the edge of the bed, having to adjust the blankets tangled in their feet so they wouldn’t crash to the ground. Once they were clear, though, he placed his feet down, and then stood, Koala Hyunjin and all, to pad his way towards the bathroom. Hyunjin whined when the motions of the walk caused Changbin to slip from his ass, lube and cum dripping out. 

“Shower, or cloth?” Changbin asked Hyunjin softly. 

“Makeup,” Hyunjin mumbled.

Changbin blinked, confused. “What?” 

“You still have makeup on.” 

“Yeah,” He paused, not sure how that was an answer to his question. 

“I have face soap in the shower,” Hyunjin hummed, curling against his neck. 

“Oh,” Changbin blinked. “Okay.” He smiled into the dark tiled room. “I gotta turn on a light, Baby. I don’t wanna drop you in the dark.” 

“Okay.” Hyunjin turned into his shoulder. Changbin chuckled, but flicked on the switch, blinking away the sudden discomfort in his eyes. Hyunjin refused to let go as he moved forward to start the water. He did his best to angle away from the water as he set it to hot, well  _ almost _ hot. Hyunjin didn’t like it as warm as him. 

While they waited for the water to warm up, he moved them towards the counter, bracing Hyunjin as he lifted the sweater from his skin, setting it carefully on the sink. Then he moved them back to the shower, checking it. As it was no longer frigid, he carefully stepped over the small lip and into the glass box. He splashed some of the hot water against the tile wall before he carefully pressed Hyunjin’s back against it, letting it take some of the boys weight for him. “Can you stand, Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin nodded against his neck, “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Changbin held him carefully as he lowered his legs, only easing his support when Hyunjin was stable. “You stay here,” He smiled at his boyfriend who was blinking against the light. “Let Hyung take care of you.” 

He avoided both of their hair, angling the water low, since both of them had already washed it that night. But he did grab a washcloth he lathered up with soap, running along their chests, and then Hyunjin’s ass, cleaning up the lube and sperm. When he was positive Hyunjin was clean, he grabbed a different cloth and used it to thoroughly clean up his face with Hyunjin’s soap, finally erasing all traces of makeup. As he was finishing up, Hyunjin slid his arms around him from behind, chest cold. Changbin turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his boyfriend, and then himself. 

“I’m gonna put some lotion on my face. Make sure you use the bathroom, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin nodded, stepping out behind him as Changbin moved to the counter and stole some of his face products, applying a sufficient layer over the dry spots on his skin. Hyunjin peed as he’d been instructed, washing his hands next to Changbin in the sink. He hesitated, looking at his sweater laying on the counter, a small pout on his face. 

“I have a sweater in my bag you can use,” Changbin reassured softly. “I’ll clean this one up, and we’ll make sure it gets washed as soon as we can, okay?” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin nodded. 

Changbin finished applying the lotion and used the bathroom himself, before washing his hands, as well as the surface of Hyunjin’s sweater. Once all that was done, and he was satisfied the sweater wouldn’t stain, he moved back, flicking off the light, leading Hyunjin towards his bags. “Here you go,” He smiled warmly, holding out a sweater he’d specifically packed in case Hyunjin had needed one. It was way too big for him, long sleeves that only worked on someone of Hyunjin’s length. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered as he took it. Changbin could tell instantly the boy was still floating around inside his head, though, so he took it back, and opened it up, slipping it over Hyunjin’s head when he raised his arms. 

He reached back into his bag, pulling out a pair of black briefs, pulling them on and turning back to Hyunjin who was biting his lip. “Can I,” He started and Changbin nodded. “Of course.” 

He reached back in and grabbed another of his clean pairs, they really were going to  _ have  _ to do laundry sometime soon with how much their clothes were mixed up, helping Hyunjin into the pair. “Better?” Changbin asked gently. 

Hyunjin nodded. “Yes. Can we snuggle now/” 

Changbin chuckled softly. “Of course.” He pulled the younger back to the bed, letting him drape around his smaller body, faces close together as they snuggled against one another. 

Hyunjin’s lips found his in the dark, pressing gently as he drifted down from his place in the clouds. Changbin loved him like this, just like he loved him no matter which mood he was in. But there was something so vulnerable about this trust they had in one another, to simply exist together, orbiting the same breath. Changbin let Hyunjin kiss him absentmindedly as he drifted off to sleep. He only paused once, long enough to lean back and whisper, “Thank you for taking care of me, Hyung.” 

Changbin placed a single kiss to his hair, whispering “Always,” Before Hyunjin reconnected their lips. Neither of them knew who fell asleep first, kind of like how neither of them would ever be able to say who had been the first to fall in love. As long as either of them had ever known or remembered, it had always been a mutual thing.

  
  
  



	2. Morning Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frenzy of the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short and I was gonna include it at the end of last chapter, making it just ONE chapter, but I really wanted to end the story all soft and gooey, but I also realllllly wanted to bring back humor. So i just made two chapters. and did both. 
> 
> OH  
> I forgot to mention. The title. 'Live in my Heart. It isn't live in my heart. It's 'Live as in A-Live... or V-Live. Okay. Kimchi Out.

The next morning they woke up to a loud knocking on the door. Hyunjin stumbled out of bed, disoriented, moving to peek through the hole. Jisung was standing just outside, panic in his face. Hyunjin opened up immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. 

Jisung threw a shoe at Changbin still in bed. “Get up, fat ass,” He snapped, loudly. 

Changbin bolted up, “What the fuck?” 

“Seriously,” Hyunjin looked at Jisung in surprise. “What the fuck?” 

Jisung ignored both of their questions. “You have to go back _ right now _ ,” he snapped, pulling his bag across the room to place next to the other bed. “They are doing room checks today,  _ of all fucking mornings _ ,” He finished with a grumble. 

“What?” Changbin snapped up, immediately looking for his shirt and pants, necklace askew on his neck. “How do you know?” 

“Felix sent a text out. They went to check on Chan, and when they found him there they were concerned about Jeongin being alone as well as where Hyunjin was. By now they probably know Seungmin is with him, there was no time to get him out. But you  _ have  _ to get back to Minho’s room or we’re all screwed.” Jisung climbed under the blankets. 

Hyunjin glanced through the peephole towards the hole. “Shit, there’s no time.” He could see their main manager walking their way. “Fuck, Hyung. You gotta hide.” 

_ “Where _ ?” Changbin whined. 

Hyunjin pushed him into the closet, along with his bags, “Be quiet.” He jumped over the bed and hid himself beneath the covers, just as the manager put the key in the door and opened it up. 

The manager walked over to the window, opening the curtains slightly to let light in. Hyunjin could feel his eyes on them, and figured that on a normal day if there was that much light suddenly he’d probably wake up. So he faked it, a groan and a hand over his eyes. 

“Good morning, Hyunjin,” His manager said. “How is Chan feeling?” 

Hyunjin turned towards him, “What?” He asked, playing stupid. 

“Oh, you know. Your roommate? Any idea how he is doing?” 

Hyunjin looked down guiltily, shaking his head. “Sorry, Hyung.” 

“Hmm,” The manager intoned flatly. “Well, Felix knows. And I’m sure you know that Seungmin took his place? Or do you find it strange that you’re in his bed, but he isn’t?” 

“Uh,” Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to answer. 

“What about you, Jisung?” The manger glanced towards the other bed. “Anything you find strange about this morning?” 

Hyunjin turned to see Jisung pulling off a decent ‘I just woke up, wtf,’ face. “Yeah. Seungmin is gone. But, he was really worried about Jeongin being alone, on his birthday no less.” 

“Yes, well I’ve already spoken with Jeongin and Seungmin about their arrangement. As well as Felix and Chan; You’ll be happy to know Felix was able to help Chan break his fever.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “That does make me happy. Felix is really good with sick people.” Hyunjin’s heart was racing. He  _ really _ hoped they hadn’t sent anyone to Minho and Changbin’s room first, otherwise this whole thing was gonna explode on them. 

“Did anyone else switch rooms I should know about?” The manager was looking at them both, scrutinizing them closely. 

“I mean,” Hyunjin hesitated, “Besides me leaving Chan?” He looked towards Jisung, who was on his phone, reading something. 

“No, Hyung,” Jisung shook his head, answering for Hyunjin. He held up his phone, “Minho just sent me a picture of Changbin’s bedhead. Wanna see?” 

Hyunjin blinked. Was this a bluff? Or did Minho just have a stock of images he could send to get out of trouble? 

The manager hummed satisfied, “No, that’s okay. I’ve seen Changbin’s unfortunate bed head one too many times.” He started heading back towards the door. “Next time,” He turned to Hyunjin, “You  _ ask _ , understood?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Of course, Hyung. I’m sorry.” 

“Hmm, well. Make sure you guys are ready to go in a few hours. We may have a late flight to Phoenix, but I’m not explaining to accounting another missed flight.” And then he was gone, and Hyunjin and Jisung were releasing relieved breaths. 

“Can I come out, now?” Changbin whispered from the closet. 

Hyunjin stood and moved towards the door, making sure their manager was indeed down the hall away from the room. As soon as he was sure, he flipped over the latch to make it impossible to enter, even with a key, before turning back towards the bed.

“This closet, sure,” Hyunjin stated before glancing at Jisung. “Did Minho really send you a picture?” 

Jisung nodded, as Changbin opened the door and fumbled with the bags he was balancing awkwardly. “Yup. Except it’s several weeks old, and even though it’s dark in the room, it’s obvious if you look hard enough that Changbin hadn’t dyed his hair yet. So it would have been a gamble.” He shrugged, “But Minho also said nobody had been by there yet, so I hoped that the Manager would just take our word for it.” 

“That’s a relief,” Changbin muttered, flopping back onto the bed, pulling Hyunjin against him. “You think he’s still gonna go confirm with Minho?” 

“Maybe,” Jisung shrugged, “But Minho already has the shower running in the bathroom, with the door shut, making it look like you’re in there. 

“Why is he so good at this?” Hyunjin raised his brows. 

Jisung winked at him, “We’ve gotten used to covering our own tracks.” 

“Gross,” Changbin said blankly. “You should go away, again.” 

“Why?” Jisung said, awkwardly. 

“I wanna make out with my boyfriend some more,” Changbin shrugged like it was obvious. 

“And I’m gross?” Jisung said flatly. But he stood up. “I’m gonna go shower. Try not to be too loud, and definitely finish up quickly. I don’t wanna see either of your asses when I get out.” 

And then he was grabbing his bag and heading towards the bathroom as previously stated. And if it was anyone else, they probably wouldn’t have done anything. But Jisung was notorious for taking the longest showers in the group. So the second the door was shut, they looked at each other with wicked grins, clothes coming off before their lips even met. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love comments! They bring me tons of joy and happiness!! Love you all!!!   
> also...come see me on twitter :P   
> @potato_kimchi  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
